


i'm here; come undone with me

by libraryghosts



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryghosts/pseuds/libraryghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle builds Beckett a pillow fort and then they do sex things in it. Need I say more? <i>“I may have also whipped up some pancake batter, just in case you wanted to eat chocolate chip pancakes, watch John Woo movies and have sex with me in our fort all day.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm here; come undone with me

“Kate.” He speaks against the bare skin of her shoulder. “Kaaate.”

She is half asleep and should be annoyed but she can’t keep from smiling a little against the pillow at his adorably whiny voice.

“What, Castle?” She asks with feigned irritation. It’s 8, maybe 9 AM. They’re stretched out comfortably in his king sized bed, still recovering from the passion of the night before. It’s been a week since that day, when she came to his door unexpectedly and told him that she wanted him more than anything. They’ve been spent and exhausted, perpetually, and she thinks that she may have actually come more times in the past seven days than she has in the past year or two.

“I have an idea.” He says, planting wet kisses on her back, nudging her to roll over and look at him.

“I’m too tired, Rick.” She admits. He snickers, hot and low, which kind of makes her want him right now after all.

“Not thaaat.” He says, moving his lips up to her hair, sweetly kissing the crown of her head. She finally turns to face him, just moving her head, her eyes still half-closed.

She smiles slightly and brings the palm of her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. He brings his thumb up to stroke her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin, helping her wake up.

“You’re so cute.” She says. It’s early and she’s blissful and uninhibited.

His smile grows.

“And I’m about to get cuter.” He says cheerfully. “I built you a fort.”

“What?” She says, giggling a little.

“In my study. Come on, I’ll show you.” He starts to get out of bed. She sits up, enthralled, and reaches for his t-shirt that’s balled up at the foot of the bed. She puts it on, along with her underwear that she finds on the floor. She walks around to his side of the bed, fully smiling by now, and he takes her hand and laces their fingers together.

They walk the short distance to the doorway of his study and she starts to laugh adorably as she sees the fort, impressed by its intricacy. The two matching leather arm chairs are pushed up against the back of his desk, one near each end, backs facing each other. There is a royal blue sheet draped over the top of them, creating a canopy, and on the other side of the desk, another sheet is tied to the bookshelf against the wall, its other end also draped over the desk, supported by heavy paperweights.

“Do you like it?” He asks, holding her from behind, his strong hands cradling her hips. Still smiling, she leans her face over her shoulder to kiss him, slowly.

“It’s awesome, Castle. I love it.” She says against his lips.

“I knew you would.” He says, kissing the supple skin behind her ear before releasing her body from his hold. “I may have also whipped up some pancake batter, just in case you wanted to eat chocolate chip pancakes, watch John Woo movies and have sex with me in our fort all day.”

She laughs comfortably and throws her head back.

“Honestly, Castle, I can’t think of anything better.”

“Great! I’ll put those pancakes on. Any special requests?”

“Surprise me.” She says, somewhat suggestively.

He looks at her with smug satisfaction and all but gallops into the kitchen, leaving her giggling softly to herself in his office.

She lowers herself to her knees, deciding to check out the inside of the fort, and crawls under the sheet covering the two armchairs. One of Castle’s thick comforters is covering the floor and countless pillows and cushions line the fort’s edges, creating makeshift walls. His laptop sits in the middle of the blanket and two John Woo DVD’s, The Killer and Hard-Boiled, rest on top. Beckett smiles to herself as she leans back to curl up against one of the cushions, listening to the sounds of Castle cooking in the next room.

She may never tell him, but she thinks it’s so cute that he likes to cook. It was never something that she liked doing (or even knew how to do) so she appreciates the fact that she’s finally with someone who can fill in the places in which she’s lacking. But that’s what she and Castle have always been to each other, she realizes. They’ve always had a kind of symbiosis— writer and muse, skeptic and believer, yin and yang. It’s harmonious.

“Here we go.” Castle says as he peeks his head through the sheet curtain, startling her out of her thoughts. “Two very special chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and gummy bears for you, Detective Beckett.” He hands her the plate and silverware, grinning unabashedly.

“Wow, Rick. You really outdid yourself.” She replies, genuinely impressed by the elaborate design of the toppings.

“And for me,” He continues, “Cherries and M & M’s on top.”

She hums softly in approval and takes a bite of her own breakfast, relishing in the sugary ecstasy.

“Yum.” She says, mouth half full.

Castle smiles candidly and leans against the cushion adjacent to hers, crossing his legs and taking a bite of his pancakes.

“So, Castle, I guess we’re finally going to have our John Woo marathon.” She says, voice turning from sweet to sultry in one quick move.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” He replies, trying to read her. “Unless, of course, you have a better idea.” His lips curl into a complacent smile.

She finds herself suddenly overcome with her desire for him, feeling it burning and tumbling in her abdomen. She sets her plate down next to her and moves toward him, climbing onto his lap. She bites her lip as he smiles at her, contented.

“Thanks for making breakfast.” She says softly, cradling his face in her hands while he wraps his long arms around her waist.

She leans in to kiss him, sweet and unhurried.

“You’re welcome.” He hums against her lips.

Her hands leave his face and wrap around his neck, her mouth moving more fervently against his. His arms release her and his hands travel down her body, gently palming her ass. She moans a little into his mouth and starts to softly roll her hips into him, his hands continuing to move over her body, exploring.

He uses his weight to push her backwards, down onto the floor, barely breaking the kiss. She wraps her legs around his middle, heels resting on his ass, feeling him hard against her. His mouth finally leaves hers and starts a slow journey down her body. He kisses her jaw line, behind her ear, down her neck. He loses himself in the smooth heat of her skin.

Her hands tangle in his hair slowly, encouraging his soft, wet lips. She closes her eyes and utters a breathy moan into the shaded darkness of the fort. Her fingers make their way down to his shoulders to tug at his shirt. She needs to feel his skin against hers. He stops his lips briefly so he can raise his arms, letting her reach down and pull his t-shirt off the rest of the way. The pads of her fingers graze over his biceps and shoulders, touching him with abandon. He moves down lower on her, lifting her shirt (his shirt) to kiss her belly. He pushes the shirt up higher and it’s her turn to lift her arms, giving him room to pull it up over her head. His head dips back down to kiss the scar in the center of her chest, making her hum. He moves back down to her stomach, his hands reaching up to cup her breasts, grazing over the nipples with his thumbs.

She moans when he reaches her hips and starts to kiss the waistband of her underwear, feeling his nose bump against her lower abdomen. He kisses her over the thin lavender fabric, feeling her growing wetness. She starts to buck softly against his mouth, feeling her need for him rising in her like lava.

“Touch me, Castle.” She pleads, fingers twisting tightly in his hair.

He brings his hands down to her hips and pulls the fabric off down her legs, tossing them to the side. She looks down her body at him and they smile at each other, caught up in the moment. He hooks one of her legs over his shoulder and leans down to kiss her clit much too softly.

“God, please, Castle.” She cries, needing more of him.

Finally, he dips two fingers into her and she groans loudly, overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside her. She bucks against him as he thrusts and starts to slowly lick her clit, taking her higher.

She cries out as he quickens his tempo, her whole body erupting into flames as she gets closer. She reaches down to take his free hand and brings it up to her breast, letting him knead and pinch, wanting his hands everywhere.

He can tell when she’s almost there (even after being with her for such a short time, he feels so familiar with her body, her antics). He takes his hand off her breast and moves it to take one of her hands from his head, intertwining their fingers and resting their joined hands on her stomach.

He works her faster with his fingers and mouth, moaning against her as he feels her right on the brink.

“Come for me, Beckett. I love you.” He says and she bucks recklessly against him, screaming and gripping his hand tightly in hers as she comes.

“Fuck, Castle. Oh, god, I love you.”

He stays with her, letting her ride out her orgasm against his fingers, kissing the inside of her thighs as she finishes.

Her breathing still loud and erratic, he looks up at her, his eyes dark with love and lust and everything in between. She reaches down and pulls at his arm, inviting him back up between her legs. She can feel him through his boxers, hot and hard against her stomach as she kisses him slowly, methodically, tasting herself on his tongue.

It wasn’t the first time she said it, but for some reason his heart swelled and shattered in his chest when the words left her lips, crashing against him like waves of pleasure and promise.

She breaks the kiss and pulls back to look at him, smiling mischievously. Wrapping her ankles back around his lower torso, she rolls them over, bumping slightly into the cushion on the other side of the fort. She bends down to let her breasts graze his chest, planting warm, wet kisses on his collarbone. She starts to work her way down his body, running her fingers along his sides and biting at his nipples, his navel. He moans when she cups him through his boxers, his hands twisting in the tips of her long hair, curling it around his fingers.

“Kate.” He moans, breathlessly.

She pulls his boxers down his hips and grips him at his base with one hand, making him grunt softly. Never breaking eye contact, she leans down to take him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. He moans loudly as she takes all of him in, slowly, before coming back to work her tongue around his tip.

“God, Beckett, don’t stop.” He begs into the warm air of the fort, urging her on.

She can feel how close he is when his hips start to buck a little into her mouth, his breathing becoming shallower.

He starts to grunt and she pulls her mouth off of him, moving her hand up to finish him.

Her fist plays quickly over his length, hitting all the right notes, blending with his moans to create a symphony as he comes in her hand.

She continues to pump him until he’s completely finished and then releases him, moving to lay at his side, placing another series of kisses on his chest. He brings his mouth to hers, still panting, and places short, shallow kisses on her lips.

“That was fun.” She says quietly against him. A low chuckle emerges from his throat in agreement and he kisses her forehead.

“I must say, Detective Beckett, you’re pretty damn good with your mouth.”

She rests her head on his chest and laughs against him.

“You too, Castle.”

“Believe me, I could tell.” He retorts. Beckett lifts up to slap him playfully, a shy smile spreading across her face.

“You up for some John Woo?” He asks, lifting his head to look for the DVDs.

“Definitely.” She replies, sitting up.

He opens his laptop and sets the two DVDs next to it. Beckett grabs the shirt that he was wearing, bringing it to her body.

“Can we trade?” She asks, smiling.

“Sure.” He hums back as he watches her slip his Green Lantern t-shirt over her head. “It looks really good on you.”

She laughs and leans in to kiss him.

“So,” He says as they finally pull apart, “where should we start? Hard-Boiled or The Killer? It’s a tough call.”

Beckett grins before she brings her hands up to cover her eyes.

“Surprise me.”  
  



End file.
